Gatumusikanten
by UnderGroundSorrow
Summary: Sebastian är en fattig gatumusikant utan hem som alltid spelar fiol i samma gatuhörn. Ciel är den rike adelspojken som alltid kommer till London just för hans skull, även om Sebastian inte vet det. När Sebastian blir skadad får Ciel äntligen sin chans.
1. Chapter 1

_Gatumusikanten_

Vinden blåste kraftigt runt honom där han stod i sitt hörn. Det var den 25 december 1892. Människor var ute för att handla de sista presenterna inför julafton, medsläpandes på sina missnöjda och bortskämda barn. Hans ögon vandrade över den myllrande gatan, inte en blick riktades åt hans håll. Händerna var redan stelfrusna och vitnade, trots att solen inte hade gått ned än. Han blåste på och gnuggade dem för att få igång blodcirkulationen tillräckligt mycket för att kunna fortsätta spela sin fiol. Fiolen var hans enda tröst, så väl som det är hans enda, knappa inkomst.

Stråken gled lätt över instrumentet han stämt efter bästa förmåga, den sortens lättnad bara en van och talangfull musiker kan åstadkomma. Hade han tur skulle det locka några betalande åskådare. Men inte alla är intresserade av att lyssna till en fiol som saknar en sträng, dessutom spelad på av en fattig trashank i ett gathörn. Många skulle säga att Sebastian Michaelis är en stilig man, vacker, till och med. Med sin felfria och bleka hy, korpsvarta hår, långa kropp och mörkt rubinfärgade ögon var han en tilldragande man. Något som ofta hjälpte honom i olika situationer, men det räckte inte att bara vara vacker för att överleva.

En skara fattiga barn stod och tittade beundrande på honom i sina förstora och smutsiga kläder. Ännu en låt, ännu ingen lycka. Barnen applåderade och hurrade. Sebastian log och bugade innan han så vänligt han kunde schasade bort dem, skulle de stanna så vore chanserna att få några pengar ännu började mörkna och det blev glesare och glesare med folk på gatan framför honom. Han tyckte att det var bäst att fortsätta och tog åter upp fiolen.

Tiden gick medan han spelade. Nu var det nästan tomt och skymning ute, men dagen var som tur inte fruktlös. Han hade fått ihop några pennys som förhoppningsvis skulle duga till ett mål mat. Han hade inte ätit på nästan två dagar så han såg verkligen fram emot mat.

Det var fortfarande något tidigt, men han var mycket hungrig, så han bestämde sig för att ge sig för dagen. Han lade försiktigt ned sin fiol i sin låda och lossade på stråkens tagel, stråken spände han sedan varsamt fast I fiollådans lock. En särskilt stark vind sände en kall kåre längst ryggen, temperaturen hade sjunkit ytterligare och snö började falla likt sockervadd från himlen. Skuggorna på marken blev längre och mörkare och himlen färgades vackert brandgul och röd av den försvinnande solen. Han försökte vira sin för tunna, slitna rock tätare omkring sig. Han hade inga vantar och skorna var blöta av snöslasket vid det här laget. Utan annat val bet han i hop och försökte tänka ut var han skulle sova i kväll. Just när han var på väg att gå hörde han steg bakom sig.

"Tjena, Romeo." Sade en skrovlig röst hånfullt åt honom. Romeo verkade vara ett populärt smeknamn på honom, antagligen på grund av hans yttre. Sebastian vände sig snabbt om. Det var en grupp på runt fem män som nu omringade honom, allihopa stank de av fattigdom. Trasiga och slitna kläder, smutsigt hår och orakade ansikten. En saknade till och med två framtänder.

"Och va' har du där'å?" frågade mannen som verkade vara deras ledare och tittade på fiolen. Det fanns inte en chans att Sebastian kunde vinna mot så många på en gång, inte nu, när han praktiskt taget darrade av hunger. Det bästa han kunde göra var att knuffa sig förbi mannen till höger om sig, den minsta i gänget, och fly. Han hade långa ben så han borde kunna skaka av sig dem i gränderna. Frågan är bara om han orkar. Han tog en bråkdels sekund att samla mod innan han sköt skarpt åt sidan, att knuffa sig förbi honom var relativt enkelt. Allt han behövde göra nu var att springa så snabbt han kunde medan adrenalinet gjorde sitt. Han kom inte längre än tre meter innan han kände armar sluta sig kring benen och blev fälld. Det var som om han såg allt i en dröm, eller ur någon annans ögon. Slagen och sparkarna haglade över honom, som ett regn av smärta.

Tillslut var de äntligen nöjda och gick. Han var knappt vid medvetande och den plötsliga kylan tydde på att de hade tagit rocken. Ögonen var svullna, så som resten av ansiktet, men det gick åtminstone att se så pass bra ur det vänstra ögat att han kunde se att de hade tagit pengarna, och fiolen. Hans enda viktiga ägodel och enda minne av sin familj. Tårar av ilska började tränga sig fram och rinna nedför det svullna ansiktet.

Sebastian visste att om han låg kvar här länge till så skulle han frysa ihjäl i sina tunna kläder, men han hade så ont att han inte kunde förmå sig att ställa sig upp. Det verkade som om han hade ett eller flera brutna revben, en sprucken läpp och sprucket ögonbryn tillsammans med våldsamma blåmärken över hela kroppen. Förhoppningsvis var bara inga lemmar är brutna.

Han kände sig bra patetisk där han låg blodig och snyftande i snön, på gränsen mellan liv och död. Vätan från snön sipprade in i kläderna och kylde honom ända in till benen.

Det kanske inte vore en sådan dum ide att stanna här, att bara somna in. För vilken framtid väntade honom ändå? Han skulle aldrig mer oroa sig över mat, skämmas över sitt liv...aldrig mer spela fiol. Han skulle förmodligen blivit arg på sig själv över hur han tänkte, om han bara orkat.

"Är du vid liv?" sade en ung röst, en äldre pojke.

Sebastian sneglade uppåt, och den stunden kommer han inte glömma så länge han lever.

Det var en pojke på runt femton eller kanske sexton år, adelsman att döma av kläderna och butlern vid hans sida, och han kunde lätt konkurrera ut alla Londons kvinnor.

Hans hy var ljus och såg lika len ut som siden, håret var halvlångt med lugg och påminde om midnattshimlens svarta grund med ett sken av havsblått. Läpparna var blekt rosa och något för fylliga för att tillhöra en man, men det var ögonen som var mest slående - De var blåa som smaragder doppade i ett karibiskt hav och glödde av personlighet och styrka.

Hakan hade fortfarande ett barnsligt drag som bidrog till hans charm. Hans kläderna var noga utvalda, svarta kortbyxor till en svart bomullsrock med blå dekor och kanter. Han hade en svart, blank, hög hatt med ett blått sidenband på och en matchande gåstav. Kläderna skulle kanske varit barnsliga på någon annan, men just honom passade de. Kanske berodde det på att han inte var särskilt lång, Sebastian måste vara minst en halvmeter längre. Han visste inte ens att de var möjligt att lägga märke till alla dessa detaljer under loppet av några sekunder.

Först fick han inte fram ett ord, men fick sedan fram ett svagt

"Ja..."

"Vad heter du?"

Hans lungor värkte som om någon kört nålar igenom dem och han simmade in och ut ur medvetslösheten, endast ren viljestyrka höll honom vaken nu.

"Se...bastian...Michae...lis." Det svartnade framför ögonen.

Varmt tyg var pressat mot honom. Hela kroppen kändes behaglig och skön och han ville bara stanna under täcket för evigt. Täcket...låg han inte på marken när han svimmade? Betyder det här att han är död? Nej,...då skulle inte revbenen dunka när han rörde sig.

Sebastian flyttade långsamt på täcket och satte sig upp. Han var i en stor dubbelsäng i ett elegant rum med högt tak. Det var en stor öppen spis som värmde upp rummet och han studerade fascinerat taket och väggarna. Taket var vitt med utsnidade detaljer och en stor takkrona. Väggarnas tapeter var i mörkt och ljust guldigt och doldes här och där av möbler såsom dyrbara speglar, garderober, klähängare och byråar. Det krävdes med andra ord inget geni till att förstå att han inte hörde hemma här. När han drog lite för skarpt efter andan högg det smärtsamt till i sidan, han virade armarna om sig och föll framåt. Någon hade lindat bandage runt nästan hela hans kropp, bandaget i ansiktet täckte hans högeröga och den värkande näsryggen. Någon hade till och med tvättat av honom och bytt kläder. Fundersam, nyfiken och något rädd klev Sebastian långsamt ur sängen. Det låg skor nedanför och en skjorta och jacka vid fotänden som han tog på sig innan han smög ut ur sitt rum.

Korridoren utanför var lika imponerande som rummet. Väggarna täcktes av berömda och vackra tavlor han bara drömt om att få se och glittrande julpynt var överallt. Med stöd av väggen och en hand runt midjan fortsatte han framåt. Ljud av sorl och skratt träffade hans trumhinnor tillsammans med underbar stråkmusik, han gick snabbare. Han klev några steg nedför en enorm trappa och stannade upp i häpnad.

Han stod inför en enorm sal full med människor som dansade till musik, skrattade och hade roligt. Balsalen prydes av glittrande girlanger, mistlar, klockor och julkransar som lystes upp i skenet av den enorma julgranen, som måste vara minst tre meter hög.

Granen kläddes av rött och silvrigt glitter, blanka kulor med mönster i glitter och godis i all världens former och färger. Kvinnorna dansade graciöst i sina vackra klänningar av siden i starka färger och dyra designer, tillsammans med männen i deras nattsvarta, prydliga kostymer och matchande flugor. Doften av julmat slog mjukt emot honom och det vattnades i munnen. Chocken av allt som hänt måste ha fått honom att glömma hungern en stund. Det kändes som om han var i en dröm som snart skulle ta slut, och då skulle han slungas tillbaka till den kalla, snöiga gatan han kom från. Han passade inte in här, han visste inte ens var detta var. Han borde gå tillbaka och vänta på rummet tills någon kom...

"Imponerande..." Mumlade han för sig själv.

"Detta är bara vad som väntas av Phantomhive. Vad skulle vi göra om vi inte ens klarade av något som detta?"

Sebastian är ganska säker på att ljudet han utstötte av överraskningen knappast kunde klassas som manligt. Mannen som tilltalat honom var i runt sjuttioårs-åldern och klädd passande för en butler, och Sebastian kände vagt igen honom som butlern som var med pojken tidigare.

"Tillåt mig att presentera mig. Mitt namn är Tanaka, butler av Phantomhive.", mannen bugade innan han fortsatte, "Hur är era sår?" Det här måste vara första gången någon bugar inför honom.

"Um, jag heter Sebastian, det gör inte så ont nu i alla fall. Är det ni som har skött mig?"

Den gamle mannen, Tanaka, log med stängda ögon.

"Inte riktigt, vi kallade hit en doktor som fick ta sig en titt på er. Ni har varit medvetslös i några timmar nu."

En doktor...en doktor kostar pengar. Pengar som någon som Sebastian inte har. En skräck växte sig i maggropen på honom, och det måste ha synts i ansiktet också.

"Ni behöver inte oroa er, vi kommer inte pressa er på pengar. Istället har vi ett erbjudande, men det är unge husbonden plats att berätta mer om."

Sebastian öppnade munnen för att få höra mer om detta 'erbjudande'.

"Vad men-" ett ljudligt rummel hördes från hans mage och avbröt honom mitt i meningen. Han blev omedelbart generad och försökte titta lite diskret bort medan han harklade sig.

Tanaka småskrattade hjärtligt.

"Ni behöver inte känna er generad, följ mig så skaffar vi dig något att äta i köket."

De gick nedför de två stora trapporna vid räcket och gled ljudlöst förbi folkmassan längst väggen och in genom ett par dörrar, och var framme vid köket. Det var ett ganska stort rum med vitt kakel och rymliga bänkar. En korthårig, blond man stod och skar upp något som såg ut som rått kött och en brunhårig medelålders kvinna stod och diskade.

"Bard, jag vill att du ordnar något att äta åt den här unge mannen. Ni får presentera er för varandra på egen hand, tyvärr. Jag är behövd på annat håll just nu."

Och med det lämnade han Sebastian i händerna på den blonde mannen vid namn Bard.

Bard gick mot honom och stannade bara centimeter från hans ansikte och studerade honom med en allvarlig min. Plötsligt bröt han ut i ett brett flin.

"Ja' heter Bardroy, fast du kan kalla mig för Bard, va' heter'u?"

Han slängde en arm om den svarthåriges axlar i en gest som förmodligen var menad att vara vänskaplig. Typiskt amerikaner. Fast just nu kändes det bara som han var på väg att kollapsa av smärtan från axlarna. Bard måste ha sett att han höll på att bli farligt vit i ansiktet, eftersom han snabbt tog bort armen.

"Lessen, tänkte inte på att du hade alla dom där bandagen. R'u okej?"

"Ja, jag har bara lite blåmärken här och där...lång historia. Jag heter Sebastian Michaelis."

Sade han medan han gnuggade revbenen och axeln försiktigt.

"Ah, trist... Jag är i alla fall kocken här, så ska vi skaffa dig lite käk?"

Sebastian nickade med ett leende, han var rädd att om han slutade spänna musklerna i magen och öppnade munnen så skulle magen låta om möjligt ännu högre än den gjorde med Tanaka.

Bard plockade ihop en tallrik full av mat från de enorma fat som skulle serveras till gästerna. Potatis, sill, kalkon och korv med massa annat som Sebastian bara drömt om att få äta blev serverat på en fin porslinstallrik. Han kunde ha gråtit av högg in och upptäckte att det smakade lika gott som det såg ut. Bard hade vänt sig om för att avsluta köttet han skar tidigare, något Sebastian var ganska tacksam över. För just nu kunde han inte garantera att äta med etikett, eller återhållsamhet.

_Bard hade varit i full färd med att skiva köttet som Tanaka hade sagt åt honom att göra, då _han_ hade klivit in. Han hade haft ett sårat ansikte, varit osäker och sett trött och sliten ut. Som om han redan varit med i spelet för länge. Men även så, hade han en viss glimt i ögonen. Och han visste redan då, att Sebastian Michaelis, var en mycket speciellt man._

Sebastian hade precis ätit färdigt och nu hade han, för första gången på länge, kunnat äta sig mätt. Han reste sig upp och tackade för maten och lade tallriken i högen bredvid diskerskan. Han kände sig lite skyldig och skulle nog ha hjälpt henne om det inte vore för bandaget över hans händer.

"Så, Sebastian, va' har hänt me' rey? Du ser ut som du varit i slagsmål med en lastbil."

Bard bröt tystnaden med sin starkt amerikanska dialekt.

"Det skulle man väl nästan kunna säga...jag hamnade i bråk med några rånare."

Han hade ingen vidare lust att berätta precis allt som hände. Amerikanen såg plötsligt arg ut och rörde en sallad i våldsamma rörelser.

"Jävla rövhål hela bunten!"

Eftersom han inte visste hur han skulle svara på det så valde han att hålla tyst.

"Jaja, du är här för butlertjänsten, va? Fast jag trodde ingen visste om det än..."

Butlertjänst...? Det hade han inte hört ett ord om!

"Butlertjänst? Om jag ska vara ärlig har jag inte en aning om varför jag är här. En pojke bara frågade efter mitt namn när han hittade mig spöad på marken, sedan vaknade jag upp i det här huset - som jag förresten inte ens vet vart det ligger!" Han blev bara mer och mer uppjagad efter varje ord och tillslut så stod han bara och flämtade. Bard såg ut som om han nyss hade sett jultomten utanför fönstret. Det kanske hade varit komiskt om det inte varit för hur upprörd han är.

"Wow, ta're lugnt," han satte händerna framför sig som för att skydda sig, "Ja' bara gissade att det kunde varit det!" Han sänkte händerna och gnuggade sig förstrött i håret.

"Ja' vet inte varför 'ru är här, men om den här 'pojken' är den ja' tror, så finns de' nog en god anledning. Leta upp Tanaka vettja och fråga, enda sättet att få veta."

Sebastian blev mer eller mindre utschasad och bestämde sig för att han lika gärna kunde leta efter den gamle butlern. Efter bara några sekunders spaning upptäckte han honom, han kom faktiskt rakt emot han själv.

"Smakade maten bra?"

"Ja, tack så mycket," han tvekade någon sekund innan han fortsatte, "men jag måste få veta, varför är jag här? Jag menar, varför hjälpte ni mig?"

Den gamle mannen fick en glimt i ögat vid frågan.

"Ni kommer få svar i sinom tid. Om ni går tillbaka till rummet och sover ett tag kommer

Herr Phantomhive och förklarar. Hittar du tillbaka på egen hand?"

"Jag förstår, tack. Ja jag ska kunna hitta dit igen." _Det var inte mycket till hjälp... _

De sade adjö och gick åt var sitt håll. Det var inte svårt att hitta rummet igen och han lade sig i sängen för att sova som instruerad. _Det här kan ju bli intressant, minst sagt._

"_...akna...vakna..._VAKNA!"

Sebastian kände sig alldeles yrvaken efter det brutala uppvaknandet och försökte desperat fokusera blicken någonstans. Efter ett glas med vatten som erbjudits honom var han mycket klarare i huvudet och kunde då se att pojken som räddat honom satt i en stol vid sängen, och bakom honom stod Tanaka.

"Så Herr Törnrosa har vaknat upp ser jag."

Det var en viss arrogans i pojkens röst, vacker eller inte. Då Sebastian inte svarade, inte för att det var väntat, så fortsatte han.

"Skulle du vara intresserad av ett jobb, kan hända?"

Den svarthårige mannen blev så chockad över frågan att han bara satt och stirrade.

"J...jo! Jo, det är klart jag är!"

Pojken log med en glimt i sina självsäkra ögon.

"Utmärkt. Mitt namn är Ciel Phantomhive, vad sägs om att bli min butler? Tänk noga om du klarar det. En tjänare av Phantomhive måste vara av toppklass, klarar du det?"

Åter igen satt han ordlös. Han är inte i närheten av att vara en tränad butler, han klarar det aldrig! Nej, det spelar ingen roll...att vara en butler innebär att man även bor och får mat här också, eller hur? Och allt är bättre än det helvete han kommer i från...

_Smärtan brände vasst i magen och spred sig över hela kroppen. En ung Sebastian vred sig i våldsamma krämpor och kämpade klagoskriket som var nära att tränga sig ut._

_Han hade varit så hungrig och när han såg chansen att få tag på mat tvekade han inte. Tyvärr gjorde inte ägaren till brödet det heller. _

_Han hade snabbt blivit ifatt sprungen och spöad som straff. Sparken i magen hade satt sina spår, magen försökte tömma sig på innehåll som inte fanns där och han kippade desperat efter luft._

Slungad tillbaka till nuet, visste han sitt svar. Fast det kanske han egentligen vetat hela tiden. Han bugade innan han svarade.

"Jag klarar det. Ge mig en chans och jag lovar att du inte blir besviken. Snälla ge mig jobbet!" Och det var hur han blev butler till pojken vid namn Ciel Phantomhive.

I och med det började långa dagar av hård träning. Blod, svett och tårar var inget nytt för Sebastian och han lärde sig snabbt. Han blev mer och mer självsäker och skicklig vid varje passerande dag. Etikett, nödsituationer, stridstekniker, han lärde sig allt inom loppet av tre månader. Och det tog endast så lång tid tack vare skadorna. Sebastian höll vad han lovade, Ciel blev inte besviken.

"Godmorgon, unge mäster."

Sebastian rörde sig graciöst runt i rummet och drog bort förhängena från fönstren.

"Unge mäster, vakna. Det är morgon och det är en mycket trevlig dag idag."

Han fick en sur och trött blick av pojken i sängen som motvilligt satte sig upp.

"När tänker du sluta kalla mig 'unge mäster'?"

Sebastian log medan han hällde upp Ciels _Earl Grey_-te. Idag är det exakt ett år sedan han stod och spelade i gathörnet i London. Han hade varit en smutsig hemlös utan framtid eller hopp. Allt han hade ägt var kläderna på kroppen och den svarta fiolen som tidigare var hans fars.

"För mig kommer du alltid att vara 'unge mäster', unge mäster", han log innan han fortsatte, "ditt te idag är Earl Grey, önskar ni scones eller kardemummabullar?"

"Scones..."

Att förlora fiolen hade gjort ont, till och med nu sved det lite i bröstet när han tänkte på den. Men han hade fått något bättre i stället - ett hem och människor han kan kalla vänner.

Den klumpiga pigan May Lin, butlern Tanaka, den skjutglade kocken Bard och den ohyggligt starke men söta trädgårdsmästaren Finnigan, även Ciel. De alla har gett honom något han inte upplevt sedan sina föräldrars död. Känslan av att ha en familj.

Och för det kanske det vart värt att offra fiolen.

"_Öppna den! Öppna den!" _

"_Kom igen Sebastian!" _

_Han höll ett ganska dåligt inslaget paket i händerna, de hade fått reda på att de hade missat hans födelsedag. Även fast det var Sebastians fel för att han inte sagt något så sade de att de kände sig skyldiga._

_Han öppnade paketet, och i låg en bok han hade tittat på härom dagen, tillsammans med en inramad bild. Det var en bild på dem, alla samlade och glada. Till och med unge mäster såg glad ut på bilden. De hade samlats och tagit bilden för hans skull._

"_Grattis på födelsedagen, Sebastian!" _

Minnet var tillräckligt för att få honom att le. Han tittar i den boken varje natt, och bilden sitter uppe på hans vägg. Sebastian kommer nog aldrig glömma den där sent firade födelsedagen.

"Eftersom det är jul har du inga lektioner och du är ursäktad från jobb just idag."

Han hjälpte Ciel på med kläderna, som vilken annan dag som helst medan han förklarade vad som skulle ske under dagen. En vanlig morgon i Phantomhives hushåll.

Ciel såg efter sin upphittade och onaturligt begåvade butler när han lämnade rummet.

Vilken överraskning alla fick när Sebastian visade vad han kunde. Akrobatik, musik, mysterier, fanns det något den mannen inte klarade av? Han skrattade lågt till för sig själv. Vem hade kunnat tro, att den där trashanken med det vackra ansiktet skulle vara så formidabel...

"_Nästa punkt på listan är att inhandla en ny stav, sedan..." Ciel slog dövöra till och dömde Tanakas pladder ointressant, eller rättare sagt, något intressantare hamnade i hans åsyn. _

_En ensam violinist stod vid ett gathörn och spelade. Det var en luftig och vacker melodi som han var säker han hört tidigare, men inte kunde placera var. Mannen var visserligen klädd i typiska fattigkläder och spelade visserligen på en fiol som saknade en eller flera strängar, men det var som om han lyste som månen själv. Plötsligt fann Ciel bara fler och fler ursäkter för att åka in till London, det spelade ingen roll att han bodde långt bort. Och som väntat var musikanten där, varje dag och spelade sin svarta, magiska fiol. _

_Det var den 25 december, han var ute med Tanaka för att hämta kläder han hade låtit göras speciellt för festen i kväll, som han något motvilligt höll. När de klev ut ur skräddaraffären var det redan mörkt och snö hade börjat falla. Han lyssnade instinktivt efter musiken han färdats ända till London för att höra, men blev förbryllad då han inte hörde något annat än tystnaden och ljudet av sina fötter mot snön. Ciel skulle aldrig erkänna det, men han blev orolig. Musikanten brukar inte sluta så här tidigt. Just när han avslutat tanken och rundat hörnet såg han en figur liggandes på marken. Stället där musikanten brukade stå. Han började gå snabbt mot personen på marken, och upptäckte förskräckt att det var musikanten själv. Mycket skadad dessutom. Han hade bara ett tunt lager snö över sig, så han kan som tur inte ha legat där väldigt länge. Han försäkrade sig om att han var vid liv och frågade sedan äntligen om hans namn. Svaret blev Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. Det passade honom, lagom mystiskt och lika vackert som han själv._

_Tanaka bar in honom i Ciels privata vagn där han blev insvept i en tjock vinterrock. På vägen passade de också på att kalla på en doktor för att ta hand om Sebastians skador._

Han mindes roat Tanakas förvirrade blick då Sebastian hade rört sig i medvetslösheten och placerat sitt huvud i Ciels knä, utan att Ciel puttat bort honom. Och han var ju så klart ännu mer förvirrad över varför Ciel hade hjälpt denne fattige man över huvudtaget.

Ännu ett minne han kunde småskratta över. Nej, Sebastian är allt för viktigt för att bara lämnas som skräp ute i kylan. _Inte hans egen magiska gatumusikant_...

Så nu, många timmar senare, var Sebastian på väg till sitt rum för att sova för natten.

Gästerna från julfesten har sedan länge gått och alla låg i sina sä öppnade och stängde tyst dörren, gled ut ur sina arbetskläder och tog på sig nattskjortan i mörkret. Han tände ljuset på nattduksbordet, och just när han skulle lägga sig, såg han i skenet av stearinljuset ett paket lutat mot väggen i sängen. Det var svart med guldtråd virat runt, ingen synlig avsändare. Han öppnade det försiktigt och kikade blygt inuti, och trodde inte sina ögon.

Hans ögon fylldes av tårar när han såg vad det var. Fiolen han förlorat. Hans vackra, svarta fiol, hans _fars_ fiol.

Den trasiga strängen var ersatt och träet var nyputsat och blankt, den har aldrig varit i bättre skick. Han kramade den medan en tår rann långsamt nedför kinden.

Ett klick hördes mot golvet. Sebastian böjde sig fram för att se vad det var. Där låg ett kort, vitt med ett rött band och en mistel på.

Det stod bara en simpel mening, men det var allt som behövdes, för han förstod ändå vem hans välgörare var. Han som redan var hans ängel sänd från ovan.

"_God jul önskas Sebastian, Gatumusikanten."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hej! Det här är min andra publicerade berättelse här (Jag skrev en jättedålig på engelska förut...) och jag hoppas du gillade den^^ Jag skrev den från början för en skol-grej, men jag gillade hur den blev, så jag bestämde mig för att ladda upp den här :) Och det finns helt enkelt inte tillräckligt många svenska berättelser här! Jag ber också om ursäkt ifall det blev lite för cheezy ibland, jag upptäckte det nu när jag läste igenom det igen. **

**Anledningen till att jag inte la till det här i slutet på första kapitlet är för att jag var korkad och glömde bort det^^ **

**Ska inte hända igen xD**

**/UGS**


End file.
